Twisted Love
by motherofyaoi
Summary: Jou and Kaiba are in a relationship but the CEO tends to pick on the puppy.. One day after a fight Jou leaves, heated in more ways than one. The fever causes to him to pass out and who is there to catch him? Will the unrequited love that Honda harbors for Jou lead him to do dark and terrible things? Or will Kaiba catch on in time to stop this from happening to his puppy? H/J K/J
1. Amnesia

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no money on this. Really wish I did though it would be an awesome job XD

A/N: So I was watching Amnesia one day while I was writing my other Yugi-oh fanfic (Love is an Open Door) and I kept making Honda react to things happening in an overly protective/darker way and as I watched Amnesia (awesome anime by the way) I realized he was reacting like Toma. So this fic is based off of things that happen with Toma and the heroine.

Oh and it's also set sometime after highschool. Everyone has jobs and lives outside of card games lol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all happened so quickly… one minute he was standing there about to cross the street the next minute he was being pulled back and everything suddenly went dark… what happened? Well perhaps we should start a bit earlier that same day….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Puppy…" Kaiba tried to calm the blond down by placing his hands on the other's forearms. Katsuya wrenched away from him, his anger only fueled by the act.

"Stop calling me a dog damn it! I'm your lover not your pet!" He spat glaring at the CEO.

"Can't you be both?" Seto asked with a playful smirk but Jou was in no mood!

"Go to Hell Kaiba!" He stormed out of the brunette's bedroom, nearly knocking over the raven haired teen in the hall. Said raven haired teen watched as Jou stomped down the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

"What did you do this time, brother?" Mokuba asked as he entered the room.

"I'm not sure myself." The CEO gave a small chuckle. "I think he's just in a foul mood this morning… he's been working a lot lately and all I did was ask him to take a few days off to rest… then he started shouting as usual..." He sighed running his fingers through chestnut hair. Mokuba frowned.

"You know work is a touchy subject for him… why do you have to push his buttons all the time?" The younger Kaiba nearly whined.

"Because its fun." The elder smirked devilishly. His brother shook his head. "It's nothing new… give it a week or so and he'll forget all about it." He laid back on the bed he had been sitting on.

It was true though, Kaiba knew he shouldn't have brought up the Puppy's work. He had made that mistake before and it blew up in his face much more fantastically than it did this time. For some reason Jou was rather attached to his work, and his apartment. No matter how Seto had reasoned, these were two things the blond simply would not give up, stating that the apartment was the first and only thing that was genuinely **his**, having nothing to do with his either of his parents, the job was what kept the apartment so he couldn't give that up either.

The only problem with his job that Seto had was… everything about it… his Puppy worked at small café… you know the ones… where you walk in and everyone calls you 'master' or 'mistress'… the CEO hated that his Puppy called other people, complete strangers, **master**… not to mention all the people that would flirt with him during his shifts… it was because of this jealous streak that Puppy's job had become a touchy subject between them.

Katsuya knew Seto didn't like him working there but the blond rather enjoyed it. Not necessarily all the flirting and ass grabbing that happened but he liked the people he worked with and worked for. He also didn't like when his boyfriend tried to control is life… so even though he understood where the CEO was coming from, he could never bring himself to admit it and quit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it! Why does he have to be right all the damn time!?" Katsuya walked along the sidewalk in town. He wasn't really going to any place in particular and didn't care that he was still stomping, huffing and hugging himself. Wait… why was he hugging himself? A chill ran down his spine. Oh, yes, that's why… He was cold.

It wasn't a very cold day… nor was it hot.. it was actually rather nice, one of those days that you go out and have a picnic and enjoy the company of your friends, family… boyfriends that would rather spend their time making out with you and feeling you up instead of eating the picnic food before the ants get to it….

Jou gave a small chuckle. Kaiba really did act like that sometimes… then they had days like today where the CEO acted like he knew everything about Jou's life and how it should be run! The blond shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought from his skull. The only thing that it seemed to do though was make him extremely dizzy… he stumbled forward and caught the lamp post by the street.

The blond looked up and saw an icecream vender just across the way. Realizing, just then, that he had been sweating this whole time and his innards felt like they were on fire, he smiled and took a step forward to go enjoy a nice cold dairy treat.

The sound of a car horn filled his ears and as his head turned towards the noise he felt a hand on his own, pulling him back to the sidewalk. Jou felt dizzy again and this time he couldn't keep his eyes open. The hand that was holding his, had loosened its grasp. He could hear someone in the distance calling him, and he knew the voice was familiar, he just couldn't place it.

Katsuya felt some kind of pressure on his head, his back and side felt chilled, like when you lay on a tiled floor on a hot day. That's when the voice stopped… that's when **everything** stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jounouchi woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, his head pounding and his elbow bruised. He groaned as he tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move too quickly, you'll hurt yourself." That familiar voice said softly.

"Ugh…" Jou sat up slowly and held his head. "What happened? My head feels like its been split in two.." He touched the bandaged on his head and followed it to the side, wincing with a small hiss at the sore spot on the side of his head.

"I dunno, you just collapsed." The familiar voice answered. "You seemed like you had a fever, are you ok?" Jou blinked a few times and squinted to clear his vision and get a good look at this person who's voice he recognized so well.

"Honda?" Katsuya looked surprised to see his friend. "What am I doing here?" He questioned again looking around at the hospital room.

"Like I said… you collapsed, had a fever, hit your head…" Honda gave him a worried look. "Hang on, I'll get the doctor and see if we can't get you checked out." The brunette stood and left the room.

_I hit my head? _ Jou questioned in thought. _What was I doing? _ He tried to remember but just couldn't quite seem to recall the day before.

Honda returned with a doctor who asked Jou some simple questions, what his name was, the year, and if he had someone that could take care of him while he recovered. Jou bit his lip at this last question and looked down. _Do I have someone that will take care of me? I feel like I do… but… I don't remember…_ his brow furrowed as he concentrated.

"Me." Honda quickly chimed. "I'll take care of him." He smiled at Jou, who beamed back at him.

The doctor released Jounouchi into Honda's care and soon they were outside of the hospital. It was then that Katsuya noticed something.

"My phone…" He felt around his pockets and jacket for the missing device.

"Oh um…" Honda held up the scratched and scuffed cell. "It broke when you fell. I was gonna get it replaced tonight." He told him and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Oh… you don't have to—"

"But first let's get you home." Hiroto waved down a taxi for them.

The ride was quiet. Jou silently struggled to recall events in his life but nothing seemed right… He frowned and sighed, leaning his head against the window. _I can't remember… _ He glanced over at Honda who was attempting to call someone.

_At least Honda is here… I remember him… but I can't help but feel like there's something else… or there's supposed to be something us between us… do… do I __**like **__Honda? Are we dating or something?_ Jou had officially spaced out, his eyes were distant as he searched his mind for the answers.

Honda gave him a worried look and sighed gently before returning to his conversation.

"Yeah, we just got out of the hospital… I'm bringing him home now…"

"What happened? Was Kaiba there?" Yugi asked on the other end.

"No, he was by himself. Its just like I told you yesterday. I just happened to see him coming home from the store and he was just walking into the road! I grabbed him and stopped him before he was hit by a car and he just collapsed. His head took a nasty hit to the curb though and he seems a little out of it…"

"Well that's understandable… Have you **called** Kaiba yet?" The smaller duelist asked with concern.

"No… I'll call him later… Hey why don't you swing by and have dinner with us? Maybe that'll help him feel better." Honda smiled at Jou who seemed to snap back to reality. "Ok, I'll see you then, bye" He hung up.

"Who was that?" Katsuya cocked his head to the side.

"Yugi, he's going to come over for dinner. Hope you don't mind, but he's really worried about you.." Honda gave a sheepish smile.

Jou just nodded and got out of the taxi when it had stopped. He stared up at the apartment complex. It seemed familiar but he wasn't sure which one was his. Honda headed up the stairs so Jou followed silently behind him. The brunette stopped at a door with the numbers 520 on the door. He looked at Jou for a moment before he took out a key and unlocked the door.

_He has keys to my apartment? Well I guess that would make sense if we're going out… but still… feels kinda weird…_

Once the two were inside, Jou closed the door, quietly behind them. The blond leaned back on the door and sighed lightly. He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard and felt to hands rest on the door on either side of his head. He looked up to see Honda looking down at him with a slight scowl on his face.

"Tell me the truth… are you alright? They said you might have some amnesia from hitting your head so hard but… you know who I am right?"

_Talk about hitting the nail on the head…_ "Yeah of course I know who you are Honda…" Jou tried to smile but ended up biting his lip and furrowing his brow under the intense stare of those chocolate brown eyes.

"It's just…" Katsuya stopped and thought about how to describe it. Honda's expression was full of worry for Jou and it made him hesitate as pain his chest rose.

"Just what?" The brunette asked quietly and found himself running his fingers through blond locks.

"Just…" He continued, leaning into the touch. "Everything's… kinda fuzzy…"

"Fuzzy?" Honda quirked an eyebrow at the word.

"Yeah… like everything is jumbled… I can remember doing things but I can't remember who I did them with… I remember this apartment but I couldn't recall which one was mine… I couldn't even tell you when I got the place!" Jou groaned and let his head fall onto Honda's shoulder. The other man stiffened a bit looking down at him.

"What.. um… what kind of things **do** you remember?" Hiroto asked tentatively wrapping an arm around the thin man currently clinging to his chest.

"Lots of things… you, Yugi, Yami, being in high school… dad…" Jou's voice trembled slightly. He shook his head and cleared his throat before continuing.

"I remember living here… but it feels like I haven't lived here in a long time…" Katsuya looked over Honda's shoulder to see the living room of his studio apartment. In one corner there was a small bed, across from it a dresser, closer to the kitchen was a small, love seat couch, in front of which was a coffee table.

"Well why don't we get you something to eat and we'll see if we can straighten out that brain of yours." Honda smiled with a light chuckle which elicited a small giggle from the blond.

The two sat and ate some sandwiches Hiroto made for lunch. The brunette watched the hazel eyed man carefully as he explained his current living situation, leaving out one, **little**, detail…. That he was in a relationship with Seto Kaiba…

You see, our dear Honda was desperately in love with the golden puppy and had tried to win him over on more than one occasion. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to Hiroto, to step in and take the role of lover away from the cold, heartless, clutches of the elder Kaiba.

The CEO simply was no good for Jou… according to Honda anyway… he still, even though they were in a relationship, even though they were **lovers**, he **still** called Jounouchi a dog everyday… Honda couldn't stand it.. what's more was that the icy dragon's little fan girls **hated** the blond because he was with Kaiba! They were constantly after him, threatening him, trying to hurt him… succeeding a few times.. Hiroto wouldn't put this whole amnesia thing passed them either…

_Probably drugged him so he'd fall in the street and get hit by that car…_ Honda glared down at his tea.

"Honda?" Jou asked noticing the tense aura coming from his friend.

"Oh, it's nothing!" He laughed nervously. "Just thinking… tomorrow we should go to your work and ask them for a few days off; give you some time to recover…"

"Okay." Jou nodded in agreement and looked down at his own cup with a sigh. "I'm sorry for being such a bother…"

"What? No! You're not a bother! You're sick—or—hurt or both! It's not something you can help ya know? So don't worry about it." Honda smiled sweetly at him. "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks…" Jou blushed and smiled back at him. "You're really sweet Honda." He stared a bit dreamily into his chocolate eyes for a moment. Then Honda cleared his throat, effectively **ruining** his dreamy eyed stare.

"So um, what do you want for dinner tonight? Yugi's coming over and your fridge is pretty barren." The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. "So I should go do some shopping soon if we want to make something.."

Jounouchi thought about this for a moment. Curry came to mind but he couldn't remember if Honda and Yugi liked curry… The blond scrunched his nose trying to think of something they could all share.

_What's Honda's favorite food? He deserves at least that for everything he's done for me… _ Jou looked up to stare at the brunette in front of him intensely. _Honda's favorite food… I should know this… he's obviously my boyfriend right? Concentrate Katsuya what is your boyfriend's favorite food?_

Honda watched as his friend stared at him with a fiercely stern look on his features. The look soon turned into a state of confusion with a muffled whimper. Then finally the brunette's lips curved upward in loving amusement when Katsuya's forehead met the coffee table, his fingers tangling in unruly gold tresses.

"We can always just order take out you know?" Hiroto reached out and moved some hair out of Jou's face.

Jou's cheeks flushed again, looking up at Honda with a pouty lip. Honda's hand, with mind and intent all its own, trailed his fingers down Jounouchi's cheek to the jawline, stopping at the chin to run his thumb over Katsuya's slightly parted lips. The warm breath that tickled his finger sent shivers down is spine…

Honda's breath hitched and he looked up at Jou who seemed to be enjoying himself. His cheeks were red and his eyes… Honda thought **that** look would never befall anyone but Kaiba… The brunette slowly pulled himself away. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, after all… and he was getting too worked up…

"I—uh.. I should go get some drinks anyway… you're just about out." Honda got up and headed towards the door.

"Um.. Ok?" Jounouchi blinked after him in confusion. "Should I stay here or-?"

"Yeah. You stay here and I'll get the drinks and your mail and be right back." The other man called to him as he walked out the door.

Jou sighed, feeling a bit lonely. It wasn't that he really wanted to go with him, he just didn't really want to be by himself in this apartment… His eyes wondered around the room until they fell on a calendar. Katsuya stood and walked to the wall it was hanging on to take a closer look.

"Café?" He cocked his head to the side in question. "Honda said I worked at a café… I guess this is my work schedule then?" He looked at all the dates marked 'café' on his calendar. "I work there a lot…" he grimaced as he noticed that the majority of the boxes had that word somewhere on it.

"It's no wonder I collapsed, my boss is a slave driver…" He sighed. "What's this?" He noticed something written in red and circled. "Kaiba at the hotel?!" Jou's face turned scarlet.

"What?! Why would I be meeting Kaiba at a hotel?! Am I cheating on Honda with Moneybags?! No… no. that can't be right… I'm not that kind of person right? I wouldn't do something like that…but if **that's** not it…." He stared at the red markings inside the squared off date. "Why?"

Katsuya froze when he heard the door open and someone step inside.

"What are you doing?" Honda asked abruptly. Jou turned to see a stern look on the brunette's face.

"I-I was just checking my schedule for the week.." He stated nervously. _What was that look about? Does he know about whatever is going on with me and Kaiba? Should I ask him about it?_ Jou sat down on the couch this time and watched, absently, as Honda nodded and put the drinks in the kitchen.

"So where should we order dinner from?" He asked pulling out take out menus from a drawer and handing them to the blond. "We should decide what to get before Yugi and Yami get here." He explained. "That way we're not all hovering over the same menu."

"Oh that's right, Yami and Bakura have their own bodies now huh?" Jou took the menus and started looking them over. "Though I don't remember how they got their own bodies."

"Trust me, if you did remember you still wouldn't understand it… it made absolutely no sense to me…" Hiroto laughed reassuring Jou.

"hmmm… How about this one?" Jou handed Honda a menu. The brunette tried to restrain the grimace that threatened to appear on his face as the blond presented him the menu.

"Why this one?" Honda asked looking through it. _Please don't say it's because it was the first place you and Kaiba ate after the first time you had sex…. _ His gut wrenched at the thought. It was Jou's favorite place to eat specifically for that reason… and he had never been very shy about telling his friends this..

"I dunno… I think I remember them having really yummy curry." He giggled. Honda found himself letting go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Ok. Let's see…" He scanned the menu and soon decided on what he would order. "I guess all that's left to do now is wait for Yugi…" He leaned back on the couch next to Jou.

The blond bit his lip as hazel orbs trailed their way down from a chiseled chin, to broad shoulders, down a muscular chest, lower, to tight but not quite formed abs. Katsuya gulped and his cheeks turned pink as his eyes grazed over the zipper of Honda's pants, quickly moving to his thighs. He found himself wanting to sit in that lap… Jounouchi knew he was not a virgin… that much he could remember… but he was unable to place a face to his lover. Honestly it was bit unnerving, not being able to remember who you slept with… He assumed that it was Honda and that thought made him feel a bit better…

_With everything that he's done for me in the last few days… it has to be him right? He has a key to my apartment… knows everything about me… and I feel like I should know everything about him… _ Jou felt sleepy all of a sudden and without much thought laid down on the couch, resting his head in the brunette's lap.

Honda watched quietly as Katsuya's eyelids seemed to get heavy. He thought about moving or telling him go lay on the bed but by the time he would have made a decision it was too late… the blond was already asleep, head resting on his thigh… the brunette sighed gently and smiled, running his fingers through Jou's hair.

_This is how it was supposed to be… we were supposed to be together… _ Honda looked at the calendar and glared at the red ink. _I'll keep you safe this time… I couldn't protect you then… but I can now.. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So this is just the beginning! It'll get darker as we go XD Thinking I might do 1 week increments for some chapters. Maybe in the form of 'captain's log's lol yes I'm a trekie… deal with it lololol


	2. Past Failures

Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even the plot twist kinda XD

A/N: so I think I might have to change the rating of this to M…. hmmmm…. Yeah lets see where this goes… I don't know if I'm going to go super dark and maybe tragic? Or if I'll stay with the light at the end of the tunnel O.O So get your votes in now on what **YOU, **the reader, want of this little fickipoo~

P.s.: I'm exhausted so I apologize if this chapter ends up being crap lol

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Last time! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Honda watched quietly as Katsuya's eyelids seemed to get heavy. He thought about moving or telling him go lay on the bed but by the time he would have made a decision it was too late… the blond was already asleep, head resting on his thigh… the brunette sighed gently and smiled, running his fingers through Jou's hair. _

This is how it was supposed to be… we were supposed to be together…_ Honda looked at the calendar and glared at the red ink_. I'll keep you safe this time… I couldn't protect you then… but I can now..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A slight shift in the thighs underneath his head was enough to rouse the sleeping blonde, but only enough to make him realize he and brunette were no longer alone. In fact, his assumed lover was whispering (presumably not to wake sleeping beauty) in a hissing, growl that would likely have been a roaring shout had Jou not been there. Katsuya shifted slightly but kept his eyes closed, part of him not caring about what was going on and wanting to fall back to sleep, the other wondering what had gotten Hiroto all riled up.

"It's none of your business and none of **his **either. I don't see why I should tell **him** anything!" Honda looked down at Jounouchi when he moved wondering if he should continue his conversation with the Pharaoh.

"It has everything to do with Kaiba and you know it." Yami glared at the brunette.

_Kaiba again… did he do something to me? Or maybe it has to do with that mark on the calendar… whatever it is Honda seems to know… does that mean I can ask him about it?_

"Both of you should stop arguing. We're not here to discuss Kaiba, we're here to check on Jou and make sure he's ok… you said before he was kind of out of it, has it gotten any better?" Yugi had made his way to the couch and sat on the floor in front of Jou reaching a hand out to the boy's head. He paused when he received no answer from Hiroto, looking up at the brunette made his heart plummet.

Honda's features were grave, his brow furrowed as his frown deepened, eyes fixed on the peaceful face of his love.

"Has it gotten worse?" Yugi asked out of concern.

"I—I don't know… " He answered.

Annoyed, Yami was just opening his mouth to say something when Jou's body jolted with a hiss of pain. Yugi had gently touched the bandaged, sore spot of his head, trying to examine it further. With a groaning whine, Katsuya sat up.

"Slowly." Hiroto reminded him softly, helping him to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry Jou, I didn't mean to hurt or wake you." Mutou apologized quickly.

"It's alright… I probably shouldn't sleep too much anyway or I won't sleep at all tonight." Jou smiled broadly at the doppelgangers.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Yugi flew into mother bird mode and started checking for a fever.

"I'm fine." Jounouchi glanced questioningly to Yami who shrugged.

"He's been worried sick about you ever since Honda called to tell us what happened." The Pharaoh explained.

"Do you know what happened? Can you remember anything? What's your name? Say the alphabet backwards!" Mother bird became hysterical.

"Woah Yugi! Slow down! One question or demand at a time." Katsuya put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "I only know what Honda told me. I don't remember anything that happened yes—the other day? Anyway… my name is Katsuya Jounouchi, you're Yugi, he's Yami, he's Honda, and there's no way in hell I can say the alphabet backwards." He somehow managed to answer calmly, soothing his friend who let out a sigh. Yami smirked as he surveyed the scene.

"Okay… How are you feeling now? Honda said you seemed out of sorts earlier." Yugi pressed.

"I'm alright. I just hurt is all, you know, adrenaline and all that? Makes your whole body sore for a few days." He managed a forced laugh. Yugi smiled gently yet concernedly and nodded.

"Well since you guys are here. We decided on ordering out, so just write down what you want and I'll go pick it up." Honda handed the pair the menu, they nodded and started looking it over.

"Honda, will you help me get the drinks?" The blonde asked, standing up.

"Oh, I'll get them, you don't have to-" Honda started but Katsuya stopped him.

"I want to. I just need your help." Jounouchi smiled at him and walked to the kitchen. Once there, and out of whispered earshot, he sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I didn't think Yugi would freak out like that. Sorry…" Honda ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's just worried." Jou smiled softly. "It's nice that he cares enough to worry like that but I should apologize to him later… maybe I'll buy him something… or treat him to dinner…? What do you think?" He asked while Hiroto filled glasses with ice.

"Yugi wouldn't want you to spend your money like that. You don't make much as it is. Spending money on him would make him worry about your finances and whether you have food in your house." The brunette explained.

"Though a simple apology would go a long way with him. Or maybe a card? He seems like the kind of person that keeps things like that. I bet he has a shoe box full of birthday cards under his bed." Honda sniggered quietly.

"Remind me to look for it next time we visit." Jou giggled and walked up behind Honda wrapping his arms around him from behind. Blond hair tickled the side of Hiroto's cheek as he rested his chin on the broad shoulder.

Honda paused with a smile. This had been a dream of his for such a long time. Katsuya's arms wrapped around him, leaning into him. Honda took the moment to turn his head and breathe in Jou's scent. As intoxicating as it was, it snapped him back to reality.

"You didn't tell them…" He said in a whisper as he poured different types of sodas into the glasses.

"It would only make Yugi worry more… and Yami would be mad at me for not staying in the hospital…"

"Why didn't you stay? If you knew there was something wrong?" Honda put the drinks on a tray.

"I hate hospitals… besides, it's not like I lost all of my memories, just a few, more recent things and the rest is just jumbled up. It's still there, I just need help sorting it out." Jou's lips were so close to Honda's ear… The brunette almost lost control of himself, all he wanted to do was kiss those soft, moist, lips.

_I can do that right? He doesn't seem to remember being with Kaiba… In fact, he's acting like I'm his boyfriend. Does he think that? Should I tell him he's not? No… if he thinks he's mine then I can keep him safe. I wonder he thinks we're lovers too? _

_No! Don't think about that! If something like that happens it'll be because he loves me, not because he thinks we're a couple and feels guilty about it… _A shiver ran down his back. Honda bit his lip and slipped away from Katsuya to bring the drinks in living room.

_God I want him so bad…_

Jou followed and let Honda hand out the drinks, he didn't want to let on about his memory loss by handed the wrong glass to someone. Sitting down on the floor at the coffee table, he grinned mischievously towards Yugi. Honda had peaked his interest and he was curious now about what he might find under the smaller doppelganger's bed.

Yami gave Jou a bewildered look, glancing between him and his aibou.

"Have you two decided what you want?" Hiroto took a seat after putting the tray back in the kitchen.

"I think so…" Yugi scribbled a few more things down and handed the paper to Honda.

"Ok I'll call these in on my way over." He looked over the list to make sure everything was accounted for. "Yami do you want white or fried rice?" Honda took the pen.

"Oh, fried." Yugi answered for him. Honda looked at Yami who nodded in agreement. With that last scribble, Honda stood again and headed for the door. Yami followed him and announced that he would help him carry the food home. Yugi giggled and looked at Jou.

"Yami has been really worried about you too. We're both really happy to see you're alright." Yugi smiled at his friend.

"Thanks." Jou said quietly with a small blush. "And I'm sorry for worrying you." He looked down into his drink.

"It's alright, just let us know if you need anything." The smaller man smiled. "So you really don't remember what happened?" His smile quickly turned into a worried frown.

"No.. But whatever happened, it doesn't really matter now. There's plenty of head trauma gaps in my memory, this will just be one more sprinkle on the cake." Jou chuckled in a somewhat depressed way.

"Just make sure you take care of yourself." Yugi's eyes watered a bit. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you again…" he sniffled a bit trying to hold back tears.

_Again? Oh… he must mean when the old man…. _He put a hand on his adjacent shoulder, shuddering at the memory.

"Don't worry, Hiro is taking really good care of me." Jou gave Yugi a reassuring smile.

_Hiro?_ Yugi quirked a subtle eyebrow at his blond friend. _He and Kaiba must have had a fight again.. sigh… those two will never grow up… still calling Honda 'Hiro' like that is a sure fire way to piss Seto off even more. So why is he saying it to me? Does he want me to relay the message? _ Yugi thought on this for a moment. _ No… Kaiba is the type of person who'll kill the messenger… Sorry Jou I'm not making Kaiba jealous for you, you'll have to do that yourself._ Yugi smiled apologetically towards Katsuya.

The blond cocked his head to the side but ignored the weird look the hikari was giving him. His eyes wandered over to the calendar again. That red ink burning a hole into his skull. Something was there. Trying to assert itself as a confirmed memory but it just couldn't pull itself out of the muck enough for Jou to recognize it.

"What are you staring at?" Yugi asked following his gaze.

"Oh, nothing, just daydreaming." Jou laughed, his stomach interrupted him with a loud, hearty roar. "Ugh! I'm starving!" He whined and laid his head down, carefully, on the coffee table. Yugi giggled.

"Why don't we play a game to get your mind off of it?" He suggested.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Jou sat up again.

"How about poker?" Yugi suggested getting a deck of cards out of Jou's dresser.

"Ok, what kind?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiroto and Yami were on the return trip from the restaurant. The whole way there had been awkwardly silent. Yami was angry with Honda for not contacting Kaiba yet and Honda was angry with Yami for wanting him to call that bastard.

"Honda—" Yami started but was cut off.

"Look before you say anything let me explain." The brunette cleared his throat and Yami nodded. "I know I'm being selfish, but you don't understand… you weren't there…"

"No but-"

"I'm not talking about the accident…" Hiroto clarified. "I'm talking about **that** day… He was in the hospital for a week after that… it took 3 days for him to wake up… I can't let something like that happen again…"

"Jou's father is in jail. There's no way something like that can happen again." Yami frowned as the image of a bandaged Jou on life support flashed across his mind.

"You don't know that. I've seen what Kaiba's little fangirls do to people. They're ruthless and you know Jou won't hit a girl. There'd be no fighting back!"

"You really think a rabid group of fangirls will hurt Jou as much as his father did?" Yami was beginning to question his friend's sanity.

"I just.. I just want to make sure he's alright… before he goes back to that bastard… I have to know, for sure, that he's safe…" The look on Honda's face both surprised and concerned Yami.

He'd never seen his friend so serious about anything before; but the pharaoh feared this serious side of the brunette. It was this side of him that he and Yugi had to deal with when Jounouchi was in the hospital.

This Honda was not in a healthy state of mind… when the blond was on life support Honda was adamant about not leaving him. So much so that he had to be restrained when doctors and/or nurses needed him to leave the room to run tests or bathe Jou.

Kaiba and Yami were usually the two people that did the restraining. Yes, Kaiba was there, he and his puppy weren't officially an item yet but the CEO had already made up his mind that they would be. Katsuya's physical state at the time had driven home how much Seto really cared for the blond.

This was doubly so for yours truly.

The brunette that walked beside Yami scowled at the sidewalk. Nearly every day since then had been a slow tormenting Hell for him. First his best friend (and longtime crush)'s father nearly kills his only son right in front of him! Then, said crush is in something like a coma for 3 days.

Honda couldn't handle it… he blamed himself for what happened to Jou. Even now he blamed himself. It didn't matter who he talked to, what medications he took or how much he cried about it. He always saw it as his fault…. Why? Well, Hiroto was the one who pissed of Jou's dad in the first place. The brunette hadn't realized it but he left one of their (gently used) play girl/yaoi magazines out in the open and when Jounouchi senior saw it…. Well…

He could never forgive himself for that day. It was the first in a long string of bad days that had continued until this very moment. Honda assumed it was some sort of punishment for what happened.

The next Hell that came was when Jou announced to the whole bloody world that he was in love with Kaiba. Yami recalled it took two weeks of badgering from his friends and family to get Honda to leave his room. After that Hiroto and Katsuya's relationship had been a bit strained. It hurt the brunette to see Jou and to see him with Kaiba was damn near devastating.

The following Hell was on one of the occasions where Honda had gotten up the courage and spirit to be with Jou for a length of time. Unfortunately for the brunette it had been just after Jounouchi and that bastard had sex for the first time and it was all the blond would think and talk about.

It was about six months before anyone actually heard from Honda again. According to his family he had gone to stay with his cousin who was a writer and somewhat of a recluse, who didn't own a phone… of any kind…

The multiple Hells that succeeded were less eventful, mostly consisting of Jou coming to him whenever he and Kaiba fought. Katsuya didn't mean to hurt Honda and if he knew of the brunette's feelings he probably would be much more sensitive but Hiroto had never had the chance to tell him. He had tried on numerous occasions but every one of them fell through.

Now… Now he had his hands on an amnesia induced Katsuya who acted like he was in love with Honda. There was no way the brunette could pass up this chance to be with him, to protect him from the awful things that might befall him. He couldn't let Yami take **this** Katsuya away from him. He couldn't let him go back to Kaiba… not without a fight… not this time…

"I have to protect him this time…" He returned to their previous conversations.

Honda reached his in pocket to get his keys. Upon pulling them out something fell out of his pocket. Something that Yami wished he hadn't seen.

"Isn't that Jou's cell?" Yami asked picking it up, the light on the outside flashed, indicating there was a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: What's Honda doing with Jou's cellphone!? Wasn't it broken?! Why am I asking you?!

Remember to put your votes in!

Btw: I'm sorry it took so long to post this! Lol I was on vacation then I was binge watching Junjou Romantica FINALLY! Took forever… now I have to look up Free! Lololol

Anyway: *ahem* tell me what you think~


	3. Kaiba

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!

A/N: ugh this took forever to put up! And its slightly short! X.x I'm so sorry!

Last time:

"_I have to protect him this time…" He returned to their previous conversations. _

_Honda reached his in pocket to get his keys. Upon pulling them out something fell out of his pocket. Something that Yami wished he hadn't seen. _

"_Isn't that Jou's cell?" Yami asked picking it up, the light on the outside flashed, indicating there was a message. _

Xxxxxxxx

"Y-yeah… it broke when Jou fell. I was gonna bring it to the shop and see if they could fix it tomorrow morning." Honda quickly snatched the device away before Yami could open it. He squeezed the button on the side of the phone.

"It didn't look broken…" The Pharaoh glared suspiciously at the brunette.

"Yeah it keeps flashing that he has a message but see?" With shaky hands and a pounding heart he flipped the phone open to reveal a cracked screen. "The screen is shattered and won't turn on." Hiroto prayed to the Gods that his slender friend hadn't noticed him turning the thing off.

"Hn…" The other man grudgingly acknowledged that Honda had a reason to hold the blonde's phone for him. "Hurry and open the door… the food is getting cold…"

It took every ounce of energy the brunette had to hold in the sigh of relief that threatened to escape his chest. _He bought it… _he thought as he turned back to the door and unlocked it, letting them back into Jounouchi's apartment.

The display that awaited them upon entering the small flat was…. Unexpected to say the least…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jounouchi lay sprawled out clad in nothing but his boxers, cards littered around and on top of his nearly naked body. Only the whites of his eyes were visible as drool drizzled down his chin. Had he been in a video game, "K.O." would have been flashing above his form

Yugi, on the other side of the table, was smiling sweetly, his hand resting on the coffee table, still holding the cards that signified his friend's defeat.

"What the hell happened here?" Honda had a hard time tearing his gaze away from the barely clothed blonde.

"We were playing poker." Yugi said simply, gathering the cards together.

"Strip poker?" Yami cocked an eyebrow at his aibou feeling slightly jealous.

"I lost everything…" Crocodile tears streamed down Katsuya's face in two false waterfalls as he sat up.

"Bakura is a bad influence on you…." Yami sighed and set the take out containers on the coffee table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Honda asked his previously unrequited love when he popped open the container of curry.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" The blond smirked and winked devilishly at the brunette. Honda gulped and blushed before quickly excusing himself to the bathroom. The doppelgangers exchanged concerned glances.

"You probably should get dressed Jou." The shorter of the two recommended sincerely.

"Not you too!" The blond whined. "Half the fun of having your own place is that you get to waltz around in your underwear all day!" He pouted.

"Waltz when we're not here…" Yami stated with closed eyes just before taking a bite of his food.

"Fine…." He huffed and pulled on his pants. "Better?" Yugi sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sometimes I miss our minds being linked…." Yami confessed as they walked away from their friend's home.

"Why is that?" His lighter side questioned looking up at him.

"Because I hate having to wait until we are alone to voice my thoughts."

"Did something happen when you two were out?" Violet eyes looked up at his darker half.

"You could say that…" The Pharaoh frowned and told his partner everything that happened when he was alone with Honda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiroto cursed under his breath. Yami suspected something… he didn't know what but he knew that look in the other man's eye. He bit the nail on his thumb as he lost himself in his thoughts, leaning against the door.

"Hiro?" Jou called to him when he realized he hadn't followed him into the living room. "What's wrong?" The blond asked walking back to the brunette.

"Nothing." Honda smiled, coming out of his thoughts. "I was just thinking maybe I should head home too. You need your rest." He reached a hand out to cup Jounouchi's cheek gently, stroking it with his thumb.

Katsuya worried his lip from the inside. He wasn't sure that he wanted Honda to go. He didn't want to be alone in this strange yet familiar place. Hazel eyes met with chocolate and for the first time since he had woken up Jou saw the dark circles forming under his friend's eye.

"You need sleep too…" He nuzzled the hand lovingly and sighed softly.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow so don't try to go anywhere without me… We don't need you getting lost and worrying everyone sick again." Honda half joked making Jou giggle. The brunette pulled his shoes on and said his goodbye, but before he could open the door Katsuya had grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

Honey and chocolate met once more, Hiroto, at first thought he was imagining those beautiful eyes getting bigger, closer to him, but it soon became apparently that this wasn't one of his many fantasies. The brunette stiffened slightly as he felt his best friend's breath against his own lips. Another large gulp, had him hoping that swallowing alone would keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable kiss…

Katsuya's lips were a mind-numbing distance from the brunette's. Golden eyes opened slowly to see the closed eyelids of his supposed boyfriend. But… something felt wrong. A little alarm was going off in the back of his head. Something was screaming at him to not kiss the man before him.

_But I want to kiss him…_ He told himself. _ Honda is my boyfriend right? I can kiss him… I can want him… can't I? _ His breath hitched when a stabbing, searing pain ripped through his skull. A flash of those red letters written on the calendar seemed to burn in his skull. _Kaiba? What does Kaiba have to do with any of this? Why am I thinking of HIM when I want to kiss Hiro?!_

Jounouchi backed away and let his head fall into the palm of his hand. Honda opened his eyes when the 'inevitable' never happened. He blinked at the light that filled his eyes before noticing Jou holding his bandaged head in his hand.

"Are you alright?!" Hiroto asked reaching out to Jou.

"Yeah I'm fine.. just a little headache… I think I moved to quickly there…" He forced a small laugh.

"Are you sure? You have to be careful." He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around the blond but wasn't sure if he should… "Maybe I should stay here tonight and make sure you're okay…"

"N-no no, you should go home and get some sleep. If you stay here you won't rest at all." Jou stated knowingly.

"But—"

"No buts…" Jounouchi said sternly before wrapping his arms around the brunette in a tight embrace. "Thank you Hiro… for everything…" He whispered into his ear, smirking when the other man shivered.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe… Katsuya.." Honda's body trembled lightly, anguish and plight etched into the scrunched bridge between his eyebrows. "Anything…" his grip tightened, making Jou open his eyes and look worriedly at his friend's earlobe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came all too quickly for Jounouchi, he stretched and rubbed his eyes with a loud yawn when the sunlight flowing in from the curtains finally managed to waken the man. He groaned lightly and scratched his head. Looking around he realized he had no idea where he was. The small apartment seemed so different, so cold, so… unfamiliar… A moment of panic grabbed at his chest and he quickly got out of bed and ran to the kitchen to splash some water on his face.

That somehow seemed to help. He looked around his flat, now recognizing it as his home. He wiped his face off with a kitchen towel that lay next to the sink and sighed into the rag. _I wonder if it'll be like this every morning… it was kinda scary actually… _ He rummaged around his refrigerator, looking for something to eat.

After settling on some buttered toast and a glass of milk, he sat on his couch and looked around the room again. A few books on his desk caught his eye, upon closer inspection, he realized a few of them weren't even books.

_Leave it to Katsuya to put dvds and video games with his books…. _He rolled his eyes and squinted at the tallest book, trying to read the bind without getting up.

_Secrets of my heart?! That sounds…. Lame… why the hell do I have a book like that? _ Curious, he got up to inspect the book closer. _Probably a gift from Anzu… Gods forbid I throw anything from her away… _He rolled his eyes and picked the book up.

"What the hell?!" Jou cursed aloud. "It's locked?! Wait… doesn't that mean…" His cheeks turned red at the realization. "It's.. a diary?" He stated quietly.

"Why would I have a diary?" He asked himself smoothing his hands over either cover of the book. "I didn't really write in this did it?" He scanned the book closely for signs of use. To his disappointment the book did look rather worn.

_Why would I keep a diary? Its not really my style… I mean… unless… _His face flushed bright red. _It's a diary of my time with Honda? Or maybe…._ He looked at the calendar… at those red letters that were starting to haunt him.

_Maybe it can tell me why I'm meeting Kaiba at a freaking hotel! And which one… _ He rummaged through the drawers of his desk, fingers searching for a key that just **had **to be there! Alas, no key was found… He thought about breaking the small lock off the diary but decided against it. _If it does say something about Kaiba… I don't want Honda to read it… I don't want to hurt him…_

A knock on his door made him jump and nearly drop his the book. He hurriedly pushed it back in it's place and darted for the door.

"Coming!" He called out and quickly unlocked and opened the door.

"Good morning Katsuya." Hiroto beamed handing Jou a cup of coffee he had picked up on the way over. "I got your new cell phone." He informed him holding up a bag.

"Morning Hiro." Jou chuckled a bit at how energetic his friend seemed to be this morning. He took the coffee gratefully and moved so he could come inside. "You didn't have to do all that."

"I have a store close to my apartment that sells them pretty cheap." Honda explained. "So its not much but it should get you through until you can get a better one." He sat on the couch and handed the phone to the blonde.

"It should have your contacts and info in it already." He mentioned as the other man sat next to him, exploring his new toy.

"Thank you Hiro." Jou grinned gratefully at his friend.

"Don't mention it." He chuckled lightly at the excited look Katsuya was giving the phone. "You should get dressed so we can go down to the café and ask for that time off." Hiroto suggested.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be right back." Jounouchi nodded and started shuffling through clothes trying to pick out something to wear. He decided on a pair of skinny jeans that were ripped and frayed as a design and a simple form fitting t-shirt. When he came back from changing in the bathroom, he gave Honda a guilty look and bit his lip.

"What is it?" The brunette asked, noticing.

"Could you… help me with my bandage?" Katsuya asked quietly.

"Of course!" Honda stood quickly and followed Jou to the bed.

The blond had him sit on the bed, legs over the side, while Jounouchi sat in between his legs, on the edge of the bed. Katsuya smiled happily at the attention, loving the feeling of those long slender fingers running through his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to resist the urge to lean back.

Hiroto shakily unraveled the bandage, blushing at their proximity to one another. Once the dressing was off and the blonde hair that had been held down, tickled his nose, he couldn't help himself and ran his fingers through the golden tresses. Honda lost himself in that silky blonde forest, continuing to play with the hair he wondered how such unruly follicles could remain untangled even now.

A buzz in his pocket brought both of them crashing back to reality.

"Uh, here…" Honda held an end of the dressing to Jou's forehead. "Hold this here." He instructed. The blond complied and the brunette finished up wrapping his head again.

"Thanks." Jounouchi smiled and got up.

"No problem." Honda smiled and took out his phone. He frowned slightly when the screen lit up showing him that he did not have new message.

"What is it?" Jou asked when he noticed the scowl on Hiro's face.

"Nothing to worry about." Honda grinned at him. "But I have to take this, I'll be right back." He stated and rushed out the door. Jou blinked but shrugged and set about putting things away so he could leave and come back to a tidy apartment.

Honda shut the door behind him, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he moved down the hall, away from Katsuya's flat. He turned back, judging the distance, only when he felt he was far enough did he pull out Jounouchi's old phone, the flashing light showing that there was a message. He leered at the device before flipping it open and checking the message.

_Another threat… _Hiroto sighed. _That's the fifth one today… they're all from some anonymous number… how did he deal with this crap before? Was he always getting these? _ Honda remembered all the times his friend's phone would go off when they were together, he knew it was Kaiba's fangirls protesting their relationship but he didn't think it was this bad… the device vibrated while he thought. Looking down at the cracked screen he saw the new message alert and clicked on it.

This one was from a number saved in Jou's phone. A number Honda was hoping he wouldn't see pop up. The contact's name read Kaiba. The very reading of his name made the brunette shudder. It was his fault. All of this was Kaiba fault.

_Katsuya wouldn't be getting these threats… he wouldn't be here with amnesia if it was for __**Kaiba**__… _Yes Kaiba was the source of all his pain, all his misfortune, all his **suffering**… He had to keep Katsuya away from him, away from the poison that is Seto Kaiba. The CEO was obviously making the blonde's life a living hell.

_I can't let him go back…. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wow to Honda is twisting. And I can't leave things all dark and drama ridden all the time I have to throw some comedy in there every once in a while! Lol


	4. Dreams or Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: omg… so A LOT going on here… sigh… we moved again… so lots of fun on that front… finally got things to the point where I can finally continue writing! Yay! So I'll write an extra-long chapter to make up for lost time k? btw I'm uploading this without doing a quick read through of the last half so I'm pretty sure it's missing stuff and full of typos x.x Sorry but I wanted to put it up as quickly as possible!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Yu Yu Hakusho!—er … wait…

_Katsuya wouldn't be getting these threats… he wouldn't be here with amnesia if it was for __**Kaiba**__… _Yes Kaiba was the source of all his pain, all his misfortune, all his **suffering**… He had to keep Katsuya away from him, away from the poison that is Seto Kaiba. The CEO was obviously making the blonde's life a living hell.

_I can't let him go back…. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya, having gotten everything in order, pulled on his shoes and poked his head out of the door, looking around for his best friend.

Quickly, the brunette shoved the phone in his pocket and smiled to other man.

"Ready to go?" Honda asked innocently.

"Yeah. Who was that?" Jounouchi asked as he closed the door to his flat and locked it.

"Oh just a professor from school. I asked him to critique a paper for me and make sure I had all my facts straight." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, what was the paper for?" The blonde questioned, making idle conversation.

_Crap! He wasn't supposed to ask that! What do I tell him?! _ Honda panicked as they walked down the stairs.

"Uh… History?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"Yeah you probably want to have your facts straight before you hand in a history paper!" Katsuya laughed. "Remember that one time I turned a paper for our history class in high school?"

"The one that was all about that British show you and Ryou were obsessing over?" He found himself laughing as well.

"Yeah! We were supposed to write about how our history affects the present and I went off on this tangent about how 'time isn't strictly cause to affect," Jou deepened his voice a bit as he quoted the show and his report. "It's actually a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey stuff.' The teacher wrote enough **F**s on that paper to flunk me for the year!" The young men laughed heartily gripping the railings as they gasped for breath, it took a moment for the pair to calm down.

"So what kinda place do I work at?" Hazel orbs looked around the area, scanning for anything that seemed more than vaguely familiar.

"It's a maid café actually…" Honda sweat dropped a bit and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Really….?" His face deadpanned.

"Yeah… you said the girls had cute outfits… and Anzu helped you get the job there—" The explanation was interrupted.

"Because I had gotten fired from my last job for supposedly peeping on some girl in her room…" Jou recalled the incident.

He had been working for an A/C company and was climbing down a ladder from the roof. It was particularly hot that day and in a week long bout of idiocy, he had consistently forgotten to wear sunscreen, effectively turning his cheeks bright red and sore to the touch. That day had been, on the whole, quite the awful day. He had woken up late, skipped breakfast and forgotten his lunch all before getting to work, now that it was past lunch time and he was working in this godforsaken heat with this devil of a burn on his cheeks and nose **AND **his stomach was ferociously eating itself! He had to stop midway on the ladder and grip his feral innards in an attempt to somehow sooth them.

This is where the incident happened. He had stopped. Groaned. And with bleary eyes and drooling mouth looked up to see a blushing young woman covering her nearly naked cleavage, just before she screamed. The force of the scream (having nothing to do with the fact that Jou jumped and jarred the ladder), threw the ladder and our favorite blonde off of the house and into the bushes and pond below. Now Katsuya was wet, starving, aching everywhere, thoroughly confused, and his face felt like it was sizzling.

Of course no one believed him, that it was an honest mistake. He would never peep on a girl! Mostly because he wasn't into girls…. Had it been a hot guy stripping in front of the window, Jounouchi may have even forgotten he was hungry. But no… some stupid bimbo wanted to get him in trouble for some reason and knowingly started changing with the window open.

Jou sighed heavily at the memory.

"You seem like you're remembering an awful lot today." The brunette cautiously pointed out.

"Hmm?" Jou blinked at his friend. "Oh not really, like I said all my memories are all jumbled up together. I can't remember which teacher gave me those Fs and I don't remember what that girl looked like either… or who my boss was at the time. I just remember the events."

"Ah, so do you remember anything about the café you work at?"

"mmmm…." The blonde put a finger to his chin and closed one eye as if it would better his concentration. "Maybe? I remember being at a café… But not really working there… just talking to Anzu or some guy with red hair?" He looked to Honda questioningly.

"That's your boss." He enlightened the other.

"Red hair guy is my boss?" Jou blanched.

"Yeah he's kinda weird but you two always got along really well and he kinda looks out for you." Hiroto shrugged looking down at the sidewalk. His hands had found his pockets as he pouted. _He's never trusted me either… and there's no guarantee he won't tell Kaiba what's going on… _ Honda was a bit lost in thought when they reached their destination.

"This is the place?" Katsuya asked pointing to the building.

"Yup. We'll just go in the front entrance today since you can't work." Hiroto held the door open for Jou.

As soon as the pair walked in a line of three girls (one of them being Anzu) and a young man (Ryou) bowed/curtsied while saying "Welcome back Master!" Jounouchi sweat dropped.

_Do I really work here… seriously? I can't even imagine myself saying that! _

Anzu was the first to notice her friends.

"Hey guys you here for lunch? Jou doesn't start for another hour." The woman with chestnut hair gestured to a table.

"Actually we need to talk to Ryuren…" Honda rubbed the back of his head.

"I was hoping I could get a few days off to recover." The blonde explained pointing to the bandage on his head.

"So you wanna lay around and slack off while we bust our asses to make up for your absence because you fell and hit your head?" Anzu folded her arms across her chest and stuck her hip out.

Honda clenched his fists. She was giving Katsuya a hard time about nearly dying?! How could she! And she calls herself his friend!

"Basically." Jou smiled at her. The young woman sighed, sarcasm escaping through the air in her lungs.

"Fine, Ryuren is in the back, no doubt sleeping as usual. Though I think he might be hung over, he didn't look so great this morning." She walked with them to the back office where their boss could be heard snoring through the door. Katsuya couldn't help a small giggle that escaped his lips.

The lady excused herself to go back to work just before Jounouchi rapped on the door lightly. The sudden, startled, cease of snoring let the men know the knock was heard. There was a light shuffling and a few groans followed by cursing as the man apparently bumped into something, knocking something-else over with a thud.

A very aggravated, exhausted, and, obviously, hung over man with blood red hair, pulled back into a small ponytail, open the door. He glared at the men that dared to interrupt his few moments (hours) of peace. Groggy eyes scanned the two, a few blinks later he came to realization that Jounouchi was wearing a bandage on his head. Quirking an eyebrow at this he silently nodded his head back into the room, gesturing for them to come in.

Shutting the door behind himself after the young men entered the room, Ryuren lit a cigarette and sat down in his chair. Katsuya noticed that an ashtray lay on the ground, flipped over, spilling its contents onto the floor. The blonde picked it up and put it back on his employer's desk, leaving the cigarette butts and ashes where they were.

"So…." Ryuren took a long drag of his cancer stick and let out a heavy smoke filled breath. "What happened?"

"Honestly… I have no idea…" Katsuya blushed a bit and rubbed his neck.

"He passed out in the street the other day and almost got hit by a car. I managed to pull him out of the way of the car but he still hit his head pretty hard on the curb. So we were wondering if he could get a few days off to rest." Honda elaborated. The red head glared skeptically at the brunette before glancing questioningly to the blond.

"Yeah, I'm having a rough time remembering some things right now… and the doctor said I should take it easy and put Hiro in charge of taking care of me."

"Hiro?" Ryuren looked a bit surprised at the name but quickly dismissed it. "I'm surprised you weren't released into Yugi, Yami, or Mokuba's care…" He quirked an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I was the only one of us that saw it happen and I brought him to the hospital." Hiroto tensed. _He's suspicious. He's skirting around Kaiba to see if Jou brings him up. _

"I've been trying not to worry anyone too much…" Katsuya smiled sadly. "And I especially don't want Kaiba to know." Honda gulped.

_Why doesn't he want Kaiba to know? _Honda asked himself, glancing nervously at his long time unrequited love. _Does he remember Kaiba? About their relationship? _He felt his heart pound in his chest. _Please tell me you don't remember him in that way… _

"Very well.." Ryuren cleared his throat. "I'll allow you a week but check-in with me in a few days so I know you're alright and let me know if you need any more time." He flicked his cigarette into the ashtray.

"I will. Thank you." Jounouchi nodded slowly with a smile, to which the red head nodded back. "Well since we're here, do you wanna have some lunch?" The blond grinned at his best friend. "Ever since we walked in I've had a hankering for some Omurice and a strawberry parfait."

"Uh, sure." Hiroto watched as the other stood before shakily getting up as well. The brunette was all too aware of the glaring eyes burning into the back of his head as they left the room. _I can't trust him not to say anything to Kaiba… Katsuya's plea to keep this from him will only buy me so much time… I'll have to act fast… _

"So you boys decided to eat here after all huh?" Anzu giggled and showed them to a table. "So what'll it be?"

Jou, of course, ordered exactly what he said he was hankering for, while Hiroto ordered some ramen and melon soda. It was relatively quiet between the two as they ate, which wasn't exactly uncommon, Jounouchi tended to focus on shoveling food between his lips, while Honda, though a bit more graciously, did the same. The brunette took note when a group of giggling girls walked into café. The reason he noted them was simple.

They became silent as soon as they spotted the blonde with his back turned to them.

"So what should we do after this?" Katsuya asked popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"I was thinking… maybe we'd walk around the park near here. We used to hang out there a lot." Hiroto explained.

"Used to?" Jou cocked his head to the side. "Why'd we stop?"

"Well you know… things got… complicated…" Chocolate brown eyes dropped to his now empty bowl, momentarily forgetting about the girls whispering about them in the corner.

"Complicated how?" Katsuya dipped his finger in the glass, scooping out whipped cream before popping the digit in his mouth.

"Uh—" Honda blushed as he lost his train of thought. "School… Work… Relationships…" The brunette said this last word in just above a whisper, biting his lip as if to punish it for muttering such a damnable term.

_Relationships? I wonder which one of us had a relationship before… I can't think of anything on my end… _Katsuya wracked his brain. _No I'm pretty sure this is the first relationship I've been in… I wonder if he means on his end then… Whoever he was with must have hurt him, if the expression on his face is any indication. _

Honda shook his head abruptly, shaking away thoughts of the past. When he looked up he noticed Katsuya's air of saddened pity towards him. He sighed deeply before glancing back at the girls who seemed to be secreting some sort of dark aura.

"Why don't we get going?" The brunette stood up and downed his drink. Jou nodded and stood as well. They said their farewells to their friends before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The short walk to the park was comfortable and Jou was thankful for that. He was worried things were getting awkward between them when Honda mentioned past relationships. Though the paler boy couldn't help but wonder just what happened to his friend, he didn't want to press the issue if it hurt for him to talk about.

They sat on an old swing set isolated from the rest of the playground.

"Wanna bet I can still do a triple swing over?" Jou started swinging in his seat.

"Jou, no." Hiroto scolded. "You'll hurt yourself again."

"Oh, you're as bad as Yugi with the mother-hen act…" Katsuya 'tsked' but continued to swing. "I'll be fine."

"Jou. No! I'm serious!" Honda stood and grabbed the swing Jou was on by the chain, making him suddenly come to a jerky stop.

"What the hell Honda, I'm just messing round. I'm too big to get this thing over even once without the whole set flipping over with me." Jounouchi glared up at his protective babysitter.

"Well then, don't scare me like that! I couldn't stand it if you got hurt again, especially if it was caused by my negligence." Hiroto blushed and looked away, a bit embarrassed about his overreaction.

"Would you chill out? You're my boyfriend right?" Jou said it more as a statement, but Honda's heart skipped a beat… or five…. His breath caught, his palms were swiftly clammed, his mouth felt dry.

"Y-yeah.." He stated nervously as he gulped down his lie.

"Then you should trust me more." Jou folded his arms defiantly. "I can take care of myself you know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Damn it Kaiba drop it already! I can take care of myself you know! I don't need you, your power, or your money!" _ A memory… Katsuya said those exact words to someone before… but could it really have been to Kaiba…?

"_No, I suppose not… But is it so bad if I wished you did from time to time?" _The normally stern tone of the CEO was surprisingly soft, albeit a bit irritated.

"_Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?! Then you'd have me by the balls with nowhere to go!" _Jou was obviously very upset about something and having trouble calming down.

"_You know that isn't the case… I only want what's best for you Puppy…" _ Jou couldn't see around him, he could only hear the voices, but he sensed that Kaiba had placed a hand on his cheek. He felt himself tremble at the touch.

"_What's best for me?" _Jounouchi quietly repeated, apparently calming down from his rage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazel eyes slowly blinked themselves open. _Where…. _Katsuya groaned a bit at the throbbing in his head.

"Oh thank God…" Jou looked over to see Honda kneeling at the side of his bed, holding his hand. "You collapsed again. Are you ok? You should have told me if you weren't feeling well." Broad fingers began combing themselves through blond locks.

"We were… at the park?" Jou sat up and looked around.

"…. Yeah…" He watched as the other tried to piece together the events.

"I collapsed? What happened?" Jou scrunched his nose, trying to figure it out.

"I'm not sure. I stopped you from swinging and you yelled at me then you just... are you sure you're alright? Should I take you back to the hospital?" Honda questioned in a bit of a panic.

"Yeah… maybe I just over did it yesterday… I'm supposed to be recovering after all…" He chuckled weakly.

"Alright… if you're sure, then I'm going to rest for a few minutes. I was so worried, I couldn't sleep…" The brunette yawned and laid his head down on top of folded arms on the bed.

Katsuya smiled gently and before he could tell him to climb into bed with him, his friend had already fallen asleep. He glanced over towards the calendar, red ink seemed to be neon lights against the white paper. Sighing inwardly he recalled the memory about Kaiba.

_What was that about? Why would I be talking to Kaiba like that? Why would he be talking to ME like __**that**__? It was like he cared about me… but that couldn't… he hates me… I must be mixing up memories again… But if that's so then…_

_Why did it feel so right?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~is this a dream?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Puppy…" Jounouchi felt a hand on his arm. The hand began pushing his arm and most of his body back and forth.

"Puppy wake up. You're going to be late."

"I don't wanna…" The whiney groan escaped drooling lips.

"I know, but Mokuba is standing here with bucket of water if you're not out of bed in 3… 2…1" Katsuya shot out of bed like someone had just told him there was a snake in it.

"What the hell!?" Jou's bleary vision cleared to find Kaiba's room empty of any little brothers holding threatening water buckets. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten out of bed otherwise." Seto coolly stated as he sat up on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jou sighed running his fingers through his hair, judging the greasiness of the follicles as fingers brushed through them. "How much time do I have?"

"Plenty to shower and have breakfast." Blue scanned the all too naked body before him.

"Hmm? What's this? Getting rid of me bright and early? Do you have a meeting or something?" Katsuya teased, sauntering towards the joint bathroom.

"No, I just wanted to have breakfast with you for a change. Usually you're running out the door with food hanging out of your mouth." The CEO headed to the closet.

"Only because you don't wake me up until I have to leave…." Jou retorted turning on the shower.

"Can you blame me? The bed is so much more comfortable with you in it." Kaiba smirked knowing Jou was rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Just shut up and get dressed already!" Katsuya half-shouted over the shower.

Of course there was the domineering will inside of Seto Kaiba that told him he didn't take orders from anyone and so should refuse to get dressed and possibly go the whole day without doing so just to prove his point! But then common sense and the unfortunate business known as reality set in. He chuckled to himself as he pulled on a pair of pants. Today promised to be interesting after all..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~or a memory?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jounouchi woke up the next morning, bright and early. His overnight companion snored slightly, still over the edge of the bed. The blond man smiled and quietly got up to complete a few morning rituals before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. However as soon as he stepped into the living room his eyes seemed to glue themselves to the diary he had found the morning before.

Unable to help himself he started silently rummaging through the drawers of the dresser, searching for the key that might unlock the diary. He had to know what was written there. What would be so important to him that he had to write in that girly excuse for a personal journal, willingly, and so… so very often?

"Damn…" He cursed just above a hush. _It must be around here somewhere right? If I wanted to hide a key so no one would find it and only I would know where to look for it… where… _He scanned the books, dvds and games as he thought. _Where would only I hide something… something so close to my…_ Katsuya's eyes widened in realization.

"You seem to be feeling better. What are you doing over there?" Honda interrupted Jounouchi's revelation, making him jump nearly to the ceiling.

"Don't scare me like that Honda!" Jou scolded while holding his chest. Hiroto chuckled a bit, now sitting on the bed. "I was just looking at my stuff… I can't seem to remember buying some of these things…" He scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, why don't you go freshen up and I'll get breakfast going." He offered.

"Do you think you can handle breakfast? You remember how to use the stove?" Hiroto asked in a teasing voice but his concern was genuine. His only response was icy glare.

_Of all the things to rub off on him… Kaiba just had to give him that stupid glare… _ The brunette hurried to the bathroom to wash his face.

"What should we do today?" Jou called from the kitchen.

"After yesterday I think we should just take it easy… are you feeling up to anything in particular?" He replied.

"Actually…" Jou glanced at the calendar. _I'm supposed to be there in 2 days… _"I had a favor to ask you..."

"Anything. What is it?" Honda asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It's… it's… about Kaiba…" Jou moved an egg around the pan.

"What about him?" Chocolate eyes narrowed at the back of Jou's head.

"On my calendar… It says 'Kaiba at the Hotel'. Do you know what that's about? Or what Hotel it is?" He carefully lifted the egg and placed it on top of a piece of toast.

"I think I know what hotel you go to regularly… as for what it has to do with Kaiba I'm not sure…" Honda frowned but went to the fridge to get some juice for the two of them.

"Why do I go to a hotel regularly? Don't you find that strange?" He asked his supposed boyfriend.

"Well yeah but… like you said last night you can take care of yourself. And writing it in red on your calendar means you're not exactly hiding it right? So why should I bother worrying about it?"

"I guess but… if I were you… I might be jealous… or mad about something like that…" He cracked another egg into the pan.

_Of course you would be jealous… it screams I'm having an affair… Well if you really were in love with me it would anyway… _Honda sighed and poured the juice into glasses. _ How am I going to explain all of this when he remembers everything? _

"I trust you." He stated firmly. "Even if I do get jealous or admittedly suspicious sometimes… I trust you."

Jounouchi smiled at those words. It felt good to be trusted like that. But that feeling only lasted a moment… it was soon replaced with guilt, a wrenching pain in his stomach that made his chest tighten and his heart rip open.

_Am I the person that made Hiro look so sad yesterday? Was it all because of me? Because of whatever is going on between me and Kaiba?_

Jou placed the second egg on another piece of toast then carried the plates out to the coffee table where Honda had just placed their glasses of orange juice. They ate their breakfast in silence.

_I have to find out what's going on… Something isn't right… _ Jou stared into his glass.

_I have to keep him from remembering… _ Honda's eyes darkened as they watched the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is it…" Honda said gesturing to the large building.

"This is the Hotel? It seems kinda… grandiose… don't you think?" Jou glanced back over to the brunette.

"Well this is Moneybags we're talking about." He shrugged and looked down the road. "Hey I'm gonna go get a crepe, you want one?"

"Sure!" Jou beamed at the mention of desert.

"K, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Honda demanded but Jou only rolled his eyes.

"I doubt they'd even let me into a hotel this nice…" Jounouchi pouted. "Kaiba probably brings me here to brag about being rich…" He sighed. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a group of girls whispering and pointing at him. He grimaced but turned his attention back to the building.

The group of young women casually advanced towards him. Katsuya pretended not to notice them, hoping his mind was being paranoid. He felt... nervous… for some reason. He wasn't sure why but the presence of these girls upset him. Of course if they tried something he would just runway, he was fairly certain he could outrun a bunch of girls in heels if he needed to but that wasn't the point!

The point was, Katsuya had obviously had some prior experiences with these women to make his body react like this. A regular gaggle of geese such as they would have no effect on him what-so-ever. They wouldn't, in particular, set off his fight or flight responses as these were.

No Jou was sure there was something not right with this situation. If only Honda hadn't left, he could explain everything… But instead Jou was left to face this monster alone. The girls grew silent, their aura's darkened with twisted intent as they approached the blond man. Hazel eyes twitched slightly as he tried very hard to fain interest in the… what was he supposed to be staring at again? Oh right the building!

Jounouchi blinked in surprise as the women passed by him. Not one word was spoken between them until they were about 5 feet away. They never looked back, never flinched, never stopped. Air that seemed to be trapped inside Jou's lungs ripped it's way out of his mouth in a heavy sigh.

Katsuya smirked a bit at his own foolishness, shaking his head for ever believing that the group of women had ever intended to do him harm. Back to business, Jounouchi looked across the street at the hotel, placing his hands in his pockets.

_Hmm? _Jou's eyebrow raised questioningly. _What's this? _He pulled out a small paper, unfolding it carefully. His hand trembled as he read the words.

**I know where you live **

_Big deal. _Katsuya tried to shrug it off. _Lots of people know where I live! _His eyebrow twitched. _Why do lots of people know where I live…? _ Jounouchi looked up with a confused expression on his face. An expression that soon turned into terror.

Terror that haunted him from his worst nightmares, was standing across the street. **Smiling. **At Katsuya.

Jou tried to scream but no sound came as he fumbled and fell to the sidewalk. Snapping his head back up, the terror seemed to disappear. There one moment and gone the next. The blond nearly gave himself whiplash, swinging his head from side to side searching for the nightmare, but he was gone.

His head felt like it was going to explode. Holding it, as if that would keep it together if it did indeed self-destruct, he pulled his knees up and placed his head between them.

_Calm down. You didn't just see that. It's this injury. My mind is playing tricks on me! that's the only reasonable explanation for all of this! _He tried to console himself but no matter how hard he tried, his heart continued to pound in his chest.

_Kaiba where are you….? _He whinned in his head. _What? Hiro… I need Hiro… Hiro will keep me safe… _

Katsuya was on the verge of tears when Honda saw him. Chocolate orbs widened at the sight of his best friend, head between his knees, on the ground in a full on panic. The brunette dropped the crepes he had bought and ran to Jounouchi's side. The blond was trembling and breathing heavily.

"Jou! What happened?!" Hiroto asked as he kneeled down next to the quivering man and put an arm around him.

"We need to go!" He nearly sobbed out.

"What?" The brunette questioned quietly, looking around for any sign of danger that might have made his friend panic like this. _This isn't like him… Jou doesn't panic and quiver like a coward! He's a man that stands up to and in the way of his enemies…. _

"We need to leave now!" Katsuya repeated, pulling on Honda's coat to pull himself up.

"Right, let's get you home…" He helped him into a standing position.

"No! Not home. Anywhere but my place." One hand clung to the brunette's shoulder while the other pressed against his forehead.

"My place then, it's not far. Can you walk?" The taller man put an arm around his waist and wrapped Jou's arm around his shoulders for support. As they walked in the direction of Honda's apartment Jou noticed the two crepes lying on the ground, completely wasted.

"Awwww my crepe…." He pouted a bit.

_At least he's starting to feel better… _Honda smiled slightly but quickly returned his focus to what he just witnessed. _What could have scared him like that?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are… Home sweet home…" Honda opened the door.

His small apartment wasn't all that different from Jou's. A small bed, dresser, and coffee table were in the spacious living room, along with… books…. Lots and lots of books. A book case covered an entire wall and was completely filled with the things. Still, mounds of books lay strewn around the place. A few near the bed, some were on the coffee table, others around the table, there were even books on his kitchen counters!

"Wow…" Jou managed to whisper as he looked around.

"Sorry about the mess. I had some papers due at the same time and never got around to cleaning the place up." Honda hurriedly stacked some of the books neatly to the side of the room, near the bookcase.

"It's ok." The blond giggled gently at his friend. Honda chuckled in return and sat down at the coffee table. "It's a nice place you've got here." Jou stated looking around.

"Oh, yeah I guess you've never seen it huh?" Honda laughed quietly. "I just got it a few months ago. It's not much but it's mine."

"Yeah, it's nice having something all your own…" Jounouchi sat down on the corner of Honda's bed.

"So…. You gonna tell me what happened back there?" Chocolate met hazel making Jou's breath hitch.

_What do I say? How can I tell him what I saw? It's impossible right? There's no way it was real… _Katsuya bit his lip.

"Katsuya…" Honda made his way to sit next to Jou on the bed. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on… you have to talk to me…" He rubbed the other man's back.

"Fine…" Jou sighed and hunched forward. "I thought… I thought I saw something that couldn't have been there…" He said quietly, closing his eyes.

"Something that couldn't have been there? What like a dinosaur….?" Hiroto looked at him skeptically.

"Like… A monster…" Jou's voice was shaky. "I thought… I thought I saw… **him**." He confessed.

"What?" Honda knew all too well who Jou was talking about. "How could—"

"I know! That's why I said he couldn't have been there...! There's no way right?" He stood and started pacing the room.

"I… I don't know…" Honda said a bit grimly. "I'll have to check to be absolutely sure… but… For now, then, why don't you just stay here? You'll be safe as long as you don't go anywhere by yourself." Jou nodded in agreement.

"I'll need some clothes…" He said quietly.

"We can do some shopping tomorrow." Honda stood and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I won't let him hurt you…" He assured the other. "I'll protect you this time…"

Jou nodded again, thankful his best friend was here to comfort him.

Hiroto smirked over the blonde's shoulder. _If Jou's right and he really did see his father…. That could be problematic… on the other hand though it's making my plans come together quite nicely…. _He held the other tighter. _I'll keep you safe this time…. I'll keep you where I can protect you…_

_I'll keep you by my side…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: and there you have it! It's almost as long as 2 chapters! Lololol ok so not super long but still… I didn't want to write the whole bloody story in this one chapter hahaha and this seemed like a nice place to leave off.

We're getting closer to the point where'll I'll be doing something similar to captain's logs. It'll mainly be Jou's thoughts on his situation. I might do one chapter with a few of these and some Kaiba/Jou dreams in between lol maybe they'll be steamy~

BTW if you're into dark humor… and you have a psvita…. I ABSOLUTELY recommend you play Danganronpa and Danganronpa 2! Monokuma is the best!

"execution is execution!" … "torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane!" Love love!

Anyway! Until next time on Yu Yu hakusho! Damn I did it again….


End file.
